


Apology

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Katie Killjoy comes to Charlie's hotel with something on on her mind that she wants to say. What will happen?
Kudos: 6





	Apology

Charlie and Vaggie were in the hotel helping out people demons who wanted to reform. They already had reformed some who even ascended from hell but alot of work had to be done 

When Charlie had redeemed her first demon the majority of hell was shocked so many other demons went to her hotel to do the same. 

Which eventually led to something some demon citizens have been guessing for a while, A response from Katie Killjoy the demon sho had mocked Charlie the first time Charlie had brought up the idea

Back then demons agreed with Katie Killjoy thinking the hotel would never work and they were proven wrong causing Katie to lose viewers 

Which was what brought Katie to the hotel. When Vaggie saw her she huffed in disgust and went down to confront her

"Of all the the things you said done to Charlie you show up here anyway. What do you want?" Vaggie said protectively as Alastor tried to walk out in order to defend Charlie's hotel but Charlie stopped him. 

"I don't think that will be needed Alastor. We can handle it" Charlie said. He grinned

"As you wish princess" He teased causing her to scowl and walk out to where Vaggie was

"So what caused you to come here? Gonna mock me even if I have successes. Say something and then go away" Charlie answered harshly. Katie took a few seconds to reply

"I came to apologize...you were right and I was wrong. It just proves I dont know much. I'm just a newscaster anyway" She answered. 

Charlie was shocked that she had actually apologized, a woman who spent a segment mocking her was now apologizing to her. 

Charlie thought about her apology and was a bit suspicious. Katie was a true bitch how could she knew if she was telling the truth or not 

"Are you being sincere or are you setting up an insult? I'm suspicious since...you know since you used your tv interview to mock me?" Charlie confronted Katie.  
Katie shook her head. 

"I really mean it. I'm sorry I really am....please...I'm an entertainer i say what demons want to hear I'm not that cold hearted" She said frowning. 

Charlie thought over her words and they all seemed sincere to her. Vaggie ran up and grabbed Charlie's arm. 

"Shes lying!" Vaggie snarled but Charlie shook her head 

"I can see it in her eyes....as much of a bratty gossipy bitch that she is...shes telling the truth" Charlie whispered

"Charlie are you absolutely sure?" She asked Charlie nodded and patted Vaggie's shoulder. 

"I'm certain. Go back to the hotel Vaggie" She said and Vaggie nodded walking back. Charlie turned back to face Katie

"I forgive you. Maybe you should make your news reporting more friendly" She suggested trying to help Katie improve. Katie sighed with relief 

"Thank you Charlie I will" She said before walking away. Charlie walked back to the hotel 

"I'm glad that's over with" Vaggie groaned. Charlie chuckled and kissed her. 

"I am to. Come on let's relax now" she said. And that's just what they did


End file.
